


Human

by DumplingJendukie97



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumplingJendukie97/pseuds/DumplingJendukie97
Summary: "Who's there?" I asked as I sat up from my bed, staring at the shadow near my balcony.It turned around to face me and I was mesmerized by her beauty, even though she was wearing a mask, I knew she was gorgeous, I could only see her luscious lips, I looked up and see that her eyes were closed. Open your eyes please, I thought and as if she heard my thoughts she opened her eyes. I stared at her eyes and gasped. It was red, fiery red eyes staring back at me. It sent shivers down my spine.She walked towards my bed. Strangely, I wasn't scared of her. When she was inches away, she stopped and just looked at me, suddenly she bend and placed a kiss on my lips. I couldn't move. I didn't know why I let her but her lips were soft that I closed my eyes, "You're Mine." I heard it and as I opened my eyes... she was gone.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 7





	Human

_"She's more human than us. We're the real monsters here, not them!" Jennie yelled to her father, biting her lips as she heard Chaeyoung yelled out her name as they took her away._

_"I cannot accept this, Jennie! You're a disgrace to this family!" Her father yelled angrily at her. "Take her to her room and never let her out! Not until we kill the vile monster who defiled my daughter!"_

_"_ _NO_ _!_ _PLEASE_ _D-DAD!_ _LET_ _HER GO!_ _I"LL_ _DO_ _EVERYTHING_ _YOU_ _WANT_ _!_ _J-JUST_ _LET_ _HER_ _GO_ _!"_ _Jennie_ _begged,_ _crying_ _as_ _she_ _fought_ _her_ _father's_ _guards_ _from_ _dragging_ _her_ _away_ _to_ _her_ _room_ _._

 _\--_  
 _"_ _JENNIE_ _!"_ _Chaeyoung_ _yelled_ _for_ _Jennie_ _as_ _she_ _was_ _being_ _dragged_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _room_ _._ _Trying_ _to_ _fight_ _them_ _but it_ _was_ _of_ _no_ _use_ _._

 _"_ _JENNIE_ _!"_ _She_ _growled_ _lowly_ _,_ _trying_ _to_ _remove_ _their_ _hands_ _from_ _her_ _._

 _Chaeyoung_ _kept trying to use her_ _strength_ _to_ _get_ _away_ _from_ _the_ _guards_ _but_ _it_ _was_ _useless_ _._ _She_ _was_ _vulnerable_ _._ _She_ _just_ _let_ _them_ _carry_ _her_ _and_ _throw_ _her_ _inside_ _the_ _basement_ _._


End file.
